The Lights
by Manic Grasshopper
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Duo finds a lost girl...aw, I stink at this. Please read, it's sweet.


Standard disclaimer: We all know it, so why am I typing this? Gundam Wing is not mine, but Trinity and her mother are my characters.

Author's note: This fic is AU. Big surprise, huh? I got the idea for this after watching the movie Home Alone the other night. Don't worry, it's not like that, although that _could_ be interesting...anyway, enjoy.

The Lights by Manic Grasshopper 12/1/01

It was Christmas Eve. The snow fell softly around Duo's shoulders as he walked down the deserted street. It was almost nine o'clock, well after dark, and people were home with their families. The neighborhood he was in looked completely untouched by the war - middle class houses were decorated in bright Christmas lights, and everything was covered in snow. He smiled to himself as he stopped in front of a small house and watched the family inside. They were opening presents already, and seemed to be having a good time. He felt a pang of loneliness strike him. It must be nice to have a family. 'Course, he had the guys, but it wasn't the same as having a mother and father, and maybe a brother or sister too. Not by a long shot. 

Speaking of the guys, he'd promised to be back at the safehouse almost forty-five minutes ago. Heero was going to kill him. Grinning, he forced himself to move on, and was surprised to see a small girl standing in the middle of the sidewalk about 10 feet from him. He was pretty sure she hadn't been there before. She was beneath a streetlamp, so he could see her clearly. She looked to be about seven years old, with ragged brown hair that hung halfway down her back. She wore a faded pair of patched jeans and a green sweater. The sneakers on her feet looked like they wouldn't last another step. The girl stood hugging herself under the light, staring into the living room of a house, much as he had done. Duo started towards her, and as he reached her he noticed she was crying.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

She glanced away from the window to him. Tears ran freely down her face.

"I'm lost. Please help me."

Duo took her hand. "Where do you live?" He knew it couldn't be here - not with the way she was dressed. The girl pointed up the street, towards the slums in the distance. 

"There. But it's dark now. I'm not sure how to get home. Help me." She burst into sobs and fell to her knees in the snow. 

Duo quickly bent and picked her up. "Don't cry, I'll get you home. What's your name?"

She peered up at him through a strand of hair that had fallen in her face and sniffled.

"Trinity. What's yours?"

He grinned at her. "Duo. You mind if I carry you? I don't think you should walk in those shoes."

Trinity stared down at her feet, partially covered by snow, and frowned.

"My toes _are_ kinda cold," she admitted. 

"Well, it's settled then! Think you're too old for a piggyback ride?"

Trinity's face lit up as she shook her head. Duo bent down, let her climb on, and stood up, his arms bracing her legs. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, being kind enough not to choke him.

"Okay, looks like we're ready to go. I'll walk, and you tell me where to turn, all right?"

"'Kay!" Trinity sounded much better now.

They trudged along through the falling snow for almost half-an-hour before they reached the end of suburbia. The slums loomed ahead of them, not at all inviting. They didn't look welcoming in the daylight, and night was even worse. There were streetlights at 200-foot intervals, but most were broken. Duo kept alert for anyone that might want to mug them - or worse. Trinity began to feel like a dead weight on his back. 

"Trinity? Where to now?"

The child lifted her head from his shoulder and glanced around. "Umm - left at the corner."

Duo followed her directions for another ten minutes. It was freezing out here, and Trinity was beginning to shiver badly. Duo set her down under a working light and cursed himself. Why hadn't he thought to put his jacket on her earlier? Trinity eyed him sleepily as he slipped out of his jacket.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Makin' sure you don't turn into a Popsicle. Put your arms through."

Once she had settled the jacket on her thin frame, Duo buttoned it up and swung her up in his arms. "Keep your hands in the pockets, okay?" Trinity nodded, and Duo began to walk again. God, it was another ice age out here. He hoped Trinity hadn't gotten them lost. Suddenly she cried out. "There! Duo, over there! That's my building!"

He glanced ahead and saw a four story brick building covered in graffiti. 

"Please tell me you live on the ground floor," he muttered as they approached it. Trinity shook her head, her grey eyes apologetic. "Nu-uh. Third." Duo sighed. "Figures."

He could have set Trinity down anytime once they were inside, but he carried her upstairs anyway. A few minutes later he was knocking on the door of apartment 3-B.

The door opened after a bolt was drawn back. A thin woman of about thirty stood there, brown hair pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a faded violet dress and apron. When she saw her child, her eyes widened and relief flooded her face. 

"Trinity! Oh my god, thank you!" She pulled her daughter out of Duo's arms and hugged her. "Where were you?"

Trinity played with a button on the jacket. "Lookin' at the lights."

Her mother's eyes saddened. "Oh, sweetheart..."

Trinity didn't let her finish. She whirled around and pointed at Duo. 

"S'okay. I got lost but Duo found me and brought me home. He even lent me his jacket. See?" She held out her arms to show how big the jacket was on her. Her mother smiled at Duo. "Thank you so much. Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

Duo thought for a moment. He was already late. What was a little more time? Besides, they probably wouldn't send out a search party 'til morning, not if Wufei had any say in it. He smiled. 

"Yeah, thank you. And it wasn't a big deal bringing her home. I couldn't just leave her there."

Trinity's mother smiled. "You have a good soul. I'm Louise. Please, make yourself at home."

She led him into a living room that was pretty much devoid of furniture except for a ratty looking couch and a small end table with a lamp on it. The living room window had no curtains.

"Would you like something to drink?" Louise asked. "I think there's still hot chocolate - that is, if Trinity didn't drink it all."

"Mom!" Trinity cast her mother a 'Don't embarrass me in front of company' look. Duo saw it and smirked. "Sure, that'd be nice." Louise smiled and went into the kitchen. 

Duo felt a tug on his braid and looked down. Trinity was bouncing around like a kangaroo. "Duo, come see my room, 'kay? Will you? 'Kay?"

Duo laughed at her enthusiasm. She reminded him of him. "Okay."

He followed Trinity into her room. She had a brown dresser that looked like it was barely standing, a bed that was little more than an army cot covered with a thin black blanket, and a small lamp on an upturned box. A ragged stuffed panda and cat sat on the bed. Her closet had two sliding doors, both of which were broken and leaning against a wall. Her window didn't have curtains either, and the paint was peeling off the walls.

"Whaddya think?" Trinity asked him. "You like my room?" 

The scene was all too familiar, but at least Trinity had four walls and a roof over her head. 

"It's nice, kiddo." He walked over to her closet. "Hey, next time you go out, take your coat, huh? It's winter, y'know."

Trinity was unbuttoning Duo's and slipping out of it.

"Don't have one."

"Not one?" Duo flipped through her closet. No coat. A few sweaters, all in need of a good mending, and more patched jeans. He turned to look at her. "Those your only shoes?" 

Trinity nodded. "The kids at school tease me. I don't see why they think they're so high and mighty; their shoes are almost as bad as mine."

Louise called from the kitchen before Duo could answer. "The hot chocolate's ready!"

"Oh boy!" Trinity grabbed Duo's hand. "C'mon, my mom makes the best hot chocolate _ever_!" Duo smiled and let himself be pulled from the room.

*****

A little while later the three of them sat around a small card table in the kitchen and talked while they drank. Duo was curious about something. He turned to Louise. 

"Trinity said she went to see the lights. I found her in a neighborhood with a lot of houses that had Christmas lights. Is that what she meant?"

Louise nodded. "Her father used to take her every Christmas Eve to see the lights other people put up."

Trinity stared intently at her cup. "But he died in November, and mom said I couldn't go see the lights anymore. I snuck out and saw 'em anyway." When she looked up, her grey eyes were defiant.

Duo shook his head. "You shouldn't disobey your mom, kid. She just wants to keep you safe."

Trinity shrugged. "I'm done. I'll be in my room." She pushed back her chair and climbed down. After her bedroom door closed, Louise sighed.

"Jonathan took her to see the lights for as long as she can remember. I guess she felt she had to carry on the tradition."

"Maybe she needs to. Can you take her?"

Louise shook her head sadly. "My health isn't good enough for that - it's too far."

Duo had a great idea. He grinned happily at Louise. "I'll do it."

She stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I said I'd take her. I won't be in the area much longer, but I'll come back next year and take her. I'll take Trinity to see the lights as long as I'm able to."

Louise smiled gratefully at him. "Duo, thank you. It's such a wonderful thing for you to do."

He blushed. "It's nothing. Listen, I need to go. My friends are probably wondering what happened to me."

Louise stood as he did. "Of course. Thank you again, for everything."

Duo grinned. "No problem. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

He saw Trinity standing with his jacket in the hallway, looking downcast.

"You're leaving?"

"Got to. My friends will file a missing persons report if I don't show up soon."

Trinity grinned. "Okay. But don't forget me?"

Duo smirked. "Not a chance, kid." He went over and hugged her. "Have a good Christmas tomorrow."

"You too." She let go of him and gave him his jacket back.

Duo walked to the door and let himself out. He had to get home - there was a lot of stuff he needed to do, and he didn't have a lot of time to do it in.

****

At eight o'clock Christmas morning, Trinity rolled out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. She found her mother at the table, looking stunned. She was holding an envelope.

"Mom? What's that?" 

Louise smiled to herself. "Just a little present from Santa, honey." The envelope was full of hundred dollar bills. She had counted it twice - a thousand dollars, with a note.

__

To help out with things.

Santa Claus 

Trinity didn't see the money, or the note. She turned towards the living room and gasped.

In the center was a six-foot tall, fully decorated Christmas tree, its colored lights blinking merrily. Several brightly wrapped boxes surrounded it. On the box closest to her sat a large stuffed kangaroo. There was an envelope sticking out of its pouch. Trinity pulled it out, carefully opened the envelope, and read the card.

__

Trinity,

Have a Merry Christmas, and I'll see you next year. The lights will be waiting.

Duo 

Trinity smiled.


End file.
